


supernova remnants

by thistidalwave



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jim is made up of stars.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernova remnants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitnotgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/gifts).



Jim is made up of stars, leaves imprints of constellations wherever he goes and burns from the inside out, too much for one mortal body to hold. He’s fire and determination, and sometimes it hurts for Bones to look at him too long. 

Everything he does is a decisive contradiction. He sits in the back of classrooms making derisive comments and taking diligent notes, runs ten miles in the morning and lazes around the bar at night, fucks girl after girl but touches the inside of Bones’ wrist and calls him sweetheart.

Bones had a puppy when he was little, an energetic creature that would lick you to death if you got too close, and something in Jim’s eyes makes him think of that dog and the way Bones’ father had told him _it’s better that beautiful creatures die rather than suffer_ when she had gotten sick and had to be put down. 

That was when Bones had decided to become a doctor, decided to do everything he could to help every creature, because they were all beautiful and none of them deserved to suffer. 

Jim is more beautiful than most, and though his swagger and the way he bats his eyelashes makes you think he knows it, Bones can tell he doesn’t. It’s not the kind of beauty you can see. Bones rolls his eyes and scolds him at every opportunity, but he patches him up just as often, seals in the light that streams out of his skin and worries that one day he’ll become too much.

Jim is always doing stupid things, which is why it’s never a surprise. The surprise is that Bones can’t ever leave his stupid ass behind, and that’s not really a surprise either.

When Jim finally does it, finally tries too hard and succeeds too well, bursting out of his body in a final act of glory, he looks peaceful like he never had in life. Bones has seen death a hundred times before, but it never looks any different. Jim isn’t leaking star stuff anymore, his skin white and cold like a moon, and it makes Bones think of his father, of his voice saying _remember the dog?_ as his hand tightened around Leonard’s, his calm face after he was dead, and Bones thinks _No. Not Jim._

Later, Jim pushes Bones up against a wall and touches the inside of his wrist, drags nebulae up Bones’ arm and whispers solar winds into his neck. Bones wraps his arms around him and pulls him in, reflecting back the lights of the galaxies in Jim’s bones. 

Together they shine on and on and on, beautiful creatures that would rather suffer than die.


End file.
